Mixels (theme)
Mixels is a LEGO theme introduced in March 2014, as the main toy merchandise for the Mixels franchise. The sets consist of different brick-built creatures. List of sets 2014 February/March Wave (Series 1) *41500 Flain *41501 Vulk *41502 Zorch *41503 Krader *41504 Seismo *41505 Shuff *41506 Teslo *41507 Zaptor *41508 Volectro May/June Wave (Series 2) *41509 Slumbo *41510 Lunk *41511 Flurr *41512 Chomly *41513 Gobba *41514 Jawg *41515 Kraw *41516 Tentro *41517 Balk August/September Wave (Series 3) *41518 Glomp *41519 Glurt *41520 Torts *41521 Footi *41522 Scorpi *41523 Hoogi *41524 Mesmo *41525 Magnifo *41526 Wizwuz 2015 February Wave (Series 4) *41527 Rokit *41528 Niksput *41529 Nurp-Naut *41530 Meltus *41531 Flamzer *41532 Burnard *41533 Globert *41534 Vampos *41535 Boogly June Wave (Series 5) *41536 *41537 *41538 *41539 *41540 *41541 *41542 *41543 *41544 September Wave (Series 6) *41545 Kramm *41546 Forx *41547 Wuzzo *41548 Dribbal *41549 Gurggle *41550 Slusho *41551 Snax *41552 Berp *41553 Vaka-Waka Designers *Andy Seenan *Jeremy *Gemma Anderson Trivia * The Mixels have micro-sized ball-joints that are compatible with the old Technic towball piece. These were also seen on the Legends of Chima Legend Beasts. *Three sets in each series include a Nixel (one from each tribe). *One of the main selling points for the theme is to collect three of a tribe to make Max Mixels out of LEGO, and also to make your own mixes. *Mixels packaging has a small transparent window in the shape of a Cubit to let the buyer take a sneak peek at the pieces included in the set. Their packaging is similar to the packaging to some of the much smaller LEGO Friends sets (animal collectible packs). Their packaging also shows what the Mixels look like in their cartoon form in the top right corner. As the packaging shows the cartoon version, behind them is a burst of what element they are. (Ex: A Glorp Corp member would have gooey/boogery stuff behind it). Finally, the packaging also shows a Mixel doing some pose in front of a background of Mixel Land. *Each set sells for $4.99 in the USA, making the Mixels theme one of the cheapest on sale in LEGO's portfolio of lines, and one of the best in terms of price-per-piece ratios. However, in most stores, the prices vary. * This is one of the only LEGO themes to have sets without minifigures. However, the theme still uses elements from the minifigures, as some Mixels have eyes that are made with specially painted minifigure heads and use headgear as eyelids. * All of the sets include rare pieces in rare colors. * The first time Mixels was advertised on a different website was on a popular kids game called Poptropica. They included three types of costumes based off of the three main Mixels. You could dress up as Flain, Krader, and Volectro. *Each set includes an in-booklet code to unlock a new power for the set's respective character and gain a small amount of Cubits in the Calling All Mixels app game. *The first three waves had polybags with rings around the Mixel's image. The design changed with the fourth wave, with new-style artwork and bags with striped light-style patterns. *Series 4 has the most cycloptic-based characters released at one time with a total of four. *The original, working title for Mixels was Monsters.http://www.coroflot.com/berral01/LEGO-Mixels *Currently, all the series have a Mixel beginning with the letter "F". Awards and Nominations In February 2014, Mixels Series 1 won in the Pocket Money category at the London Toy Fair Best New Toy Awards.http://www.licensemag.com/license-global/uk-toy-fair-2014-toy-winners-announced The theme was also a 2014 Toy of the Year finalist.http://abcnews.go.com/Business/photos/robots-lasers-custom-hot-wheels-top-2014-toy-27086239 Future The theme is set to continue into 2015 and beyond, with future releases of new series.http://www.brickshow.tv/news/2014/06/more-lego-mixels-coming-beyond-series-3/ Gallery Sources and References External links * Official website * Series 2-3 Category:LEGO Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Content Category:Merchandise Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Glowkies Category:Orbitrons Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4